


Let Go

by bzarcher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, Dom / Sub, F/F, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Lemon Tea, Lemon Tea Maker, Masturbation, Modern AU, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Stress, Stress Relief, Submission, Threesome - F/F/F, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, Widowtracer, gingerspider, widowtracily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: Emily's had a terrible day, and she's in a foul mood.Fortunately, Lena can think of a few things that might help, starting with a visit from their other girlfriend.





	Let Go

Emily sighed with relief as she pulled the key for her flat from her purse.

_Home, home at last_.

She loved her job. Really, she did. But it seemed as if everyone had taken a combination of ‘idiot’ and ‘difficult’ pills today. She’d spent almost the entire day making decisions that should have been above her pay grade, placating half the people she spoke with, and having to use single syllable words with the rest to make sure they’d do _exactly_ as she asked to make sure things were taken care of properly.

Her head was pounding, and she had spent the tube ride home on her last, raw, exposed nerve a split second from needing to scream.

All she wanted to do was get inside, lie down, and not think for an hour or two, but Emily knew there would be a problem with that plan.

“Hi, luv!”

Normally Emily loved Lena’s voice, and enjoyed the way she greeted her and ran to the door, but today it was just one more thing on top of it all.

“Lena…” Emily put her hand out, stopping the normal jumping hug before it could start. “I need an aspirin or something, please.”

Lena pulled up, her eyes widening with concern. “Oh, no! Bad day, Em?”

Emily nodded, not really able to put the whole rotten thing into words.

“OK, pet.” Lena lightly touched her arm, then turned to head back down the hall. “I’ll get you some tea and see what we have in the medicine cabinet, you just sit down and try to relax.”

Emily left her coat and scarf on the hook, undoing the top buttons of her blouse as she walked to the living room. She let out a long sigh as she sat down on the couch, then kicked her shoes off, groaning with relief as she wiggled her toes.

“Here we go,” Lena announced as she returned with the bottle of aspirin. “Now, d’you want some black or green tea? Oo! Or we’ve got that dandelion tea you like!”

“I don’t care,” Emily said dully, then shook a pair of pills out of the bottle and swallowed them dry. “Whatever you want, sweet.”

“OK, I can do that…” Lena disappeared into the kitchen, and Emily heard the rattle of drawers and the sound of water running as she laid down on the couch.

“You want lemon?”

The headache had eased a bit, but Emily still felt completely frazzled. She knew Lena meant well, but she could barely contain her urge to snap at her. “Lena, whatever tea you’re making, you know how I usually take it. Just do it that way, _please_.”

“Oh,” Lena said softly. “Right.”

Emily winced as she realized she’d gone too far, and pushed herself up onto her elbows so she could see into the kitchen. “I’m sorry, Lena. I’m just worn through because of work. I know you’re trying to help, and I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

Lena came in a few minutes later with a steaming mug of tea, and put it on the coffee table, a weak smile on her face. “Thanks, luv. I appreciate the apology. I didn’t mean to stress you out, either.” She waited until Emily had taken a sip of the tea and gave her an appreciative smile before speaking again. “It’s Wednesday.”

“Oh.” Emily blinked. “Yes, I suppose it is.”

Lena pulled her phone out. “I could let her know it’s not a good night…”

Emily drank more of the tea, considering that, then shook her head. “No. No. We hardly get to see her as it is. Just...let her know I’ve had a bit of a day.”

“Sure.” Lena started to compose a text, and Emily finished the tea before lying down again.

“Could we turn the lights off and I’ll just have a nap until she gets here? I think it may help.”

Lena leaned over to gently kiss her forehead. “‘Course we can.”

By the time the sound of the apartment door opening roused her, Emily was feeling a bit more human. Still a bit stressed, but no longer quite so raw.

She could hear the sound of heels on the hallway floor, and murmurs of conversation as Lena met their visitor in the hallway.

Emily had just finished sitting up when the lights were turned back on, and Amélie was revealed next to the switch, a thoughtful expression on her face.

“Hello, gorgeous.”

“ _Bonjour, mon coeur.”_ Amélie strode confidently into the room, reaching out to lightly stroke her cheek. “How do you feel?”

Emily nuzzled into her touch with a happy sigh. “Mostly human, I think.”

“Hmm.” Amélie considered her again, then looked over to where Lena was waiting at the end of the hall. “Has she eaten?”

“Just a cup of tea,” Lena answered promptly. “She wanted to rest and let the aspirin work.”

“Lena said you were sick of making decisions,” Amélie kept her voice carefully neutral, not giving away what she was thinking.

“Work wasn’t kind to me today,” Emily admitted. “I am a bit tired of having to be in charge.”

Amélie nodded, then turned to Lena. “We will look in the kitchen and I will decide what to make.” She turned back as Lena slipped past her, and lightly tapped Emily’s chin. “When it is ready, you will eat.”

Emily raised an eyebrow. “And after that?”

Amélie’s smile held many, many promises. “We will see.”

As her girlfriends worked to prepare dinner, Emily wondered how she’d gotten so lucky.

She’d met Lena the old fashioned way, speed dating at a pub. They’d hit it off quickly, trading numbers by the end of the night, and it hadn’t been long before they’d decided to move in together, with the bonus of helping Lena make her medical discharge pension from the RAF stretch a bit farther each month.

They’d met Amélie a bit _less_ conventionally. A professional dancer who traveled during performance season with her troupe, she’d been a guest at a play party that they’d been invited to, and both of them had been captivated by the pale vision in a black and purple dress.

Things had begun with a certain care and distance between them, neither side certain how close they should be outside of their carefully negotiated roles in their scenes.

Amélie had been the one to open up first, mentioning how drained she’d felt between her work and final proceedings of her divorce. Lena had offered to take her out for some coffee to give her a break, and between dinners and more casual encounters it hadn’t taken long for Lena and Emily to extend their relationship to completely include her, as travel and time allowed.

Emily was dating two of the most beautiful, caring, and brilliant women in London, and she still had to pinch herself now and then to remind herself it was real.

Dinner ended up being a simple affair of roast vegetables, pasta, and a bit of chicken. Emily realized part of her issues had come from work being so hectic that she’d missed lunch, and sheepishly asked for a second helping.

“Ought to put a reminder on your phone to eat,” Lena observed.

“Probably,” Emily admitted.

Amélie waited until she’d finished the second plate before checking in again. “And how are you feeling now?”

Emily sighed happily as she put down her fork. “Much, much, better.”

“Help Lena with the dishes,” Amélie said with just enough authority in her voice to make it clear it wasn’t a suggestion, “and then both of you should come to the bedroom.”

“Ooooh,” Lena grinned. “Got something in mind?”

Amélie’s smile took nearly all of the edge off her tone. “I think I know _exactly_ what you need.”

Despite Lena’s natural inclination to rush and Emily’s temptation to do the same tonight, they cleaned the dishes and kitchen thoroughly, knowing Amélie would be annoyed if they’d left a mess.

Once they’d finished, Emily let Lena lead her back to their bedroom, anticipation building with every step.

The lights were off, but Amélie had lit several candles around the room to give everything a softer tone. The top and skirt she’d been wearing were gone, leaving her in an exquisite set of black lacy lingerie, but Emily felt her stomach flip with excitement when she noticed Amélie had put her heels back on.

“The dishes are done?”

“Yup,” Lena reported with barely concealed excitement, and Emily nodded with her, not quite sure if she could speak.

“Thank you.” Amélie pointed to her, then gestured to the carpet in front of her. “Come here.”

Emily’s heart felt as if it had kicked into overdrive, but she managed to walk over and kneel down without tripping over herself.   
  
“Head down.”

Emily bowed her head, her eyes finding a spot on the floor to focus on.

“Very good, _ma chérie._ ” Amélie stroked her head a few times, and Emily shivered as nails scratched against her scalp and the back of her neck. “Lena? Take her hair up.”

“Yes’m.”

Emily felt Lena gathering up her hair into a loose ponytail, and heard the sound of a box being opened.

Amélie returned, her feet just a few inches from where Emily had been focusing. “You can lift her head up again.”

Lena gently tugged to encourage her as Emily raised her eyes, enjoying the rather delightful eyeful she got before focusing on the blue dyed leather collar that Amélie held in her hands.

“You can wear this tonight,” Amélie explained. “You will not have to make any decisions. You will not have to think. You will not have to do anything except what you are told...and you will _not_ do anything without my permission.”

She paused, letting that sink in, and then reached down to stroke the side of her face. “Shall I put it on you?”

Emily closed her eyes, and nodded as best as she could with Lena holding her hair. “Yes, please.”

“Please, _what?”_

Emily felt heat rising in her, but she kept her voice even. “Please put the collar on me, _madame_.”

Amélie leaned down to gently kiss her forehead. “Much better.”  

The collar slid around her throat, comforting and restraining without feeling restrictive. Once it had been buckled, Emily felt Lena release her hair, and she breathed in and out as slowly as she could, waiting for instructions.

“Stand up.”

Emily did as she was told, keeping her hands at her sides.

“I think you are a bit overdressed,” Amélie observed. “Lena? You should fix that.”

“Oh,” Lena grinned as she stepped forward. “It’ll be my pleasure.”

Amélie’s eyes twinkled in the candlelight as she took in the scene. “Mm. But also make it ours, _chérie._ ”

“Well, in that case…” Lena looked over to Amélie with a raised eyebrow. “Can I tell her what to do?”

Amélie hummed, considering that. “Within reason, yes...but I expect both of you to follow my commands.”

“Right, then!” Lena turned back with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. “Arms up for me, luv.”   
  
Emily raised her arms, and held them out to either side. “Good?”

“Mmhmm.” Lena took advantage of the open buttons on the blouse, her fingers pulling the fabric out of the way as she leaned in to kiss at the side of her neck and throat.

Emily shivered as Lena’s tongue teased around the edge of the collar, then gasped as Lena bit down. She had an urge to reach up and wrap a hand around the back of her neck, to pull her closer, but stopped herself before she could disobey. There were nights she might enjoy getting a bit of punishment, but she wasn’t quite in that mood this evening.

“I said to undress her,” Amélie observed coolly, “not to mark her.”

Emily could hear the smirk in Lena’s voice as she nibbled the shell of her ear. “You said to make it your pleasure, too…”  
  
“Mmm. True. But that is _my_ privilege you are taking.” Amélie’s hand came down lightly on Lena’s shoulder, squeezing just enough to make Lena freeze against her. “Though I am pleased at how well our _choupinette_ has been listening to me.”

Emily smiled, then sighed happily as Amélie leaned in to kiss her, feeling Lena pressed between them.

“Now,” Amélie said as she withdrew after a little promising lick to Emily’s lips. “Back to work, Lena.”

“Right-o…” Lena quickly had the blouse open, tugging the shirttails out before she slid one sleeve off of her arm.

Emily let out a little groan as Lena left kisses up her bare arm, then rubbed at the tension in her shoulders before taking the blouse completely off.

“There we are - you can put your arms down, now.”

Emily let her arms fall, enjoying the feeling of Lena caressing her back before she began to undo her bra. As the hooks were undone, Lena’s hands slid around to fondle and squeeze her through the loose cups, finally pulling them away until the bra fell down her arms and to the floor.

Her nipples stiffened as Lena rubbed them between her fingertips, and this time Emily arched into the touch without thinking, pressing herself into her lover’s hands.

“Stop.”

They froze, and Emily watched as Amélie came up to her, removing one of Lena’s hands before cupping her breast.

“Did I tell you to move?”

“No, _madame_ ,” Emily answered quickly. “I’m sorry, _madame_. I just let myself go.”

Amélie twisted the nipple until Emily hissed with pain, then released her. “A lesson for you. Remember - do as you are told.”

“Yes, _madame_.”

Amélie hummed approvingly, then pointed to waistband of her slacks. “Lena. The trousers.”

Lena was quick to undo the fly and zipper, pushing them down until they pooled on the floor. “Leave the underwear?”

Amélie ran her hand over the front of the blue cotton panties, and Emily bit her lip to keep from gasping when she felt Amélie’s slightly cooler finger slide beneath the waistband to stroke at her.

“Yes,” Amélie finally answered. “For now.”

Once Lena had picked up the pants and helped Emily step out of her socks, Amélie came close while Lena deposited the clothes into their hamper, stroking the sides of her face before she began to kiss some of the freckles that covered Emily’s shoulder and neck.

“You are doing very well, Emily. I’m very pleased.” Amélie kissed her lightly, her hand coming up to play with the back of her neck. “I think I will reward you.”

Emily felt as if she’d start dripping with anticipation, losing herself in Amélie’s striking yellow eyes. “Thank you, _madame_.”   
  
Amélie moved behind her, and gently turned her until she could see Lena standing by the bed. “Would you like to take her clothes off?”

“Yes, please, _madame_.”

“Would you like to tease her, the way she teased you?”

“ _Yes, madame_.”

She could hear the smirk in Amélie’s voice when she spoke again. “Lena. Stand facing the hamper, and bend over.”

“Ok…” Lena turned, making a little show of being nervous before she presented herself.

“She has such a lovely bottom,” Amélie purred, and left a few kisses on the other side of Emily’s neck before marking her with a bite of her own, making Emily tremble under her hands. “I want you to play with it.”

Emily took a few steps towards where Lena waited, then stopped. “May I take her pants off first, _madame?_ ”

“Of course, _ma belle_. Thank you for asking permission.”

Emily smiled, feeling full of warmth at the continued praise. _She really does know how to press my buttons._

She rubbed and stroked Lena’s ass through her jeans, squeezing and lightly smacking it as Lena groaned and sighed with appreciation.

Emily pressed her breasts into Lena’s back as she reached around to slide her fingers beneath the waistband, tugging them down until they slid to the floor, then knelt down so she could kiss the backs of Lena’s thighs, then ran her nails up and down Lena’s tight boyshorts.

“Pull them down,” Amélie instructed. “Then give her some more attention.”

Emily happily complied, and once the underwear was out of the way she fondled Lena enthusiastically before kissing along the lush curves, putting hands on her hips to encourage Lena to spread herself a bit more.

She heard Amélie moan softly behind her, but concentrated on Lena despite the enticing distraction. _I think she’s touching herself while she watches us. I_ **_hope_ ** _she’s touching herself…_

Her _madame_ taking pleasure from both of them while she enjoyed her reward was intoxicatingly hot.

“Mmm. Do you want to taste her, Emily?”   
  
Emily’s mouth was watering as she nodded, not looking away from Lena’s backside. “Please, _madame_. May I taste her?”

“Go on...but neither of you may cum yet. Lena, you will tell her if you get close, or I will be disappointed.”

She could feel Lena’s shiver of anticipation at the command.

“Yes’m. I’ll tell. I promise…”

Emily scooted herself closer on her knees, angling herself to start slow, taking a deep breath of Lena’s musky scent before she did as she was told.

“ _Fuck_ , Em…” Lena pushed her hips back, and Emily greedily lapped at her, fingers digging into her hips as she looked for just the right spot. “Mmm...god, yeah...there...there!”

Amélie let out another little groan, her voice growing rough. Emily was certain she was enjoying the show, now. “I love the noises she makes. I want to hear more of them. Don’t disappoint me, _choupinette.”_

Emily took one hand from Lena’s hip, licked her fingertips, and then reached beneath Lena’s belly until she could feel the stiff little nub of her clit, running her fingertips in a little circle around it.

Lena let out a wordless cry that ended in a gasp as Emily’s tongue teased at her entrance again. “God, yes, more...more please...aaaaaahyes right _there_.”

Emily hummed happily as she started using slower swipes of her tongue and a bit more pressure against her, wishing she could see Amélie as she heard their lover’s breathing get more and more labored.

“Get...getting close,” Lena stammered desperately. “Amé...I’m _close_ …”

Amélie’s voice was full of hunger, as if she was barely hanging on herself. “Stop. Do not touch her again, Emily. Back away.”

Emily reluctantly did as she was told, and after she’d scooted herself back towards the bed she looked over to where Amélie had been watching them.

Her hunch seemed correct - the lacy knickers she’d been wearing were gone, and Amélie’s fingers had a telltale slickness to them.

She tried to keep patient as Amélie walked over, vaguely aware of Lena turning around, taking her turn to watch, now.

“Suck,” Amélie ordered as she placed her fingers against Emily’s lips.

Emily closed her eyes as she took them into her mouth, greedily mingling the flavor of Amélie’s slick with Lena’s lingering taste.

“Lena,” Amélie husked, “finish undressing me.”

“Oo, yes please…”

Emily opened her eyes to look adoringly up at Amélie as she watched Lena unhook the bra and slip it off her shoulders, finally letting go of the fingers with a wet little _pop_.

Amélie smiled down at her, not looking away even as Lena started to kiss her back and shoulders. “Do you like what you see, _choupinette?_ ”

“Yes, _madame_. I like it very much.”

“I liked seeing what you did to Lena.” Amélie stepped away, crooking her finger to silently order Emily to turn, watching her walk to the bed and settle herself at the edge, spreading her legs to display herself to them.

“Come here, _mes chéris._ ”

Emily kept to her knees, crawling over to kneel at her feet, while Lena sat next to her on the bed, her remaining clothes discarded as well.

Amélie reached out, pulling her head down to exactly where Emily had been hoping to go. “I want your tongue, Emily.”

She happily applied herself, shivering as she felt Amélie’s hand running through her hair, and when she looked up, she watched Lena playing with her breasts, kissing and nibbling at Amélie’s ear.

She caught Lena’s gaze as Amélie let her head fall back with a long sigh, giving her a little wink, and getting a smirk back in return.

She put her lips to Amélie’s clit and sucked, knowing Lena would be teasing her nipples the way she liked. She had been certain that _madame_ was close to the edge, and the way she responded to the attention was proof.

Amélie rolled and bucked her hips as she began to moan and mutter curses under her breath in French, her fingers tightening to tug at Emily’s hair until her scalp began to ache.

“Don’t stop...don’t stop... _Emily, don’t stop!”_

Amélie was never a screamer, but Emily enjoyed the little gasp and explosive ‘Ah!’ that burst from her as she felt Amélie’s body go tense against her and then wonderfully limp, her hand sliding away as she leaned back against Lena, moaning softly as she rode out the orgasm.

Emily turned her attentions to covering her thighs and belly with kisses, while Lena murmured wordless approval as she kissed Amélie’s temple, letting her come back to herself.

Amélie finally opened her eyes, gave Lena a slow, soft kiss, and then looked down to where Emily waited patiently for her instructions.

“You should join us on the bed.”

Emily smiled as she stood and sat down on her other side. “Did I do well, _madame?”_

“Of course you did,” Amélie answered with a smile, then had a kiss for her as well before she reached out to stroke the collar. “How do you feel now?”

“Wonderful,” Emily answered. “So much better - you were right. I did need this.”

Amélie nodded, making a satisfied little hum. “Shall I take the collar off?”

Emily considered it, giving herself the same kind of self-examination she’d taken before asking Amélie to put the collar on. Then she smiled, looking back to her and Lena before shaking her head.

“No. Not yet.”

Amélie gave her a knowing little smile, then pointed to the headboard. “Lie down, then. Face up, on the pillows.” She winked to Lena while Emily did as instructed. “You should finish what you start, after all.”

Emily smiled as Lena scooted over on the bed until she was straddling her face, reaching up to take hold of her thighs.

She was looking forward to doing a very, very thorough job - and seeing how _madame_ would decide to reward her for her efforts.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally released as part of the [Femwatch: After Dark](https://femwatchthezine.tumblr.com/) NSFW zine. Please check it out to see the work from the other artists and writers who participated!


End file.
